Shadow Kissed With A Twist
by V.A and Twilight girl for life
Summary: I know this has been done before, so just humour me.  Rose couldn't bear to leave Dimitri to the Strigoi, so she went back for him. Now everyone knows about their relationship. They have to deal with their peer's scrutiny, but thats just the begining.
1. The Rescue

**I have had this sitting on my flash drive for nearly a year now, and was going through it, cleaning out the things I no longer wanted. When I found this, I decided that it was time I started writing again. So, with a few edits, I am now unleashing this upon all of you guys. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have red hair, a home in America, or the rights to this book? No, I do not, so it's not mine, but the plot to this is!**

**Rose's P.O.V**

"There's only 45 minutes of sunlight left! Retreat!" Alberta yelled.

All guardians and Moroi ran from the caves and through the alcove. Dimitri and I met each other's eyes. We were both relieved to see the other was safe.

I was so relieved that I didn't feel the nauseating feeling in my gut until the Strigoi ambushed us. We were 10 meters from the alcove exit when they attacked. I instantly snapped back into guardian mode and staked two Strigoi, then the way to the exit was clear. I looked around and had the Moroi flee past me as I surveyed the other guardians at work. Alberta, Stan and my mother had all finished staking their own Strigoi and ran to the exit.

I watched as Dimitri was tackled to the ground from behind. Just a moment ago, we had been looking at each other with hope and love in our eyes, unable to believe we were nearly safe. I could feel someone dragging me back, despite my attempts to break free. It was only when we had reached sunlight that the arms around me freed me. I spun around to face the person that had brought me out, coming face to face with my mother. She looked at me, her face full of worry, before turning to help the injured Moroi get to the safety of the wards.

I could do nothing but stand there, frozen, as I realised that no one cared. No one wanted to help me save Dimitri. I would not give up, though. Dimitri was my love.

I waited until everyone was more concerned about healing the rescued dhampir's and Moroi before giving them the slip. I would do this alone. I did not need the extra baggage of another person. I still had my silver stake, and I also had my early warning system. I crept swiftly and silently back down the path to where I knew Dimitri was lying, probably cold and sore, and possibly dead.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I heard a branch crack to my left. It must have been a strigoi, coming to either turn me, or kill me. I would not focus on what was to come.

Instead, I started to think about that night with my Roza. Was it truly only last night? The time had flown by so fast. I then heard a sharp intake of breath. I was certain a strigoi had found me, then I smelled a familiar scent.

"Dimika!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I opened my eyes and saw Roza. My sweet Rose. She had come back for me.

"Roza, you came." Was all I managed to say, everything slowly turning black as I lost the shred of consciousness I was clinging to.

**Rose's P.O.V**

Dimitri's eyes closed sharply. I was instantly at his side, afraid that I was too late. I then felt a wave of nausea sweep over me. Strigoi. I turned around and saw the blond strigoi that had said they were going to finish the Dragomir's off. It was also the same one that had brought Dimitri down. He leered at me.

"Well, it looks like I meet a very annoying dhampir again. Step aside, girl, and let me awaken your friend. I might also be generous enough to awaken you."

"I'll never let you touch him!" I screamed. I knew that Dimitri would rather die then turn strigoi.

***Flashback to **_**Vampire Academy**_*****

Dimitri and I are sitting in a van that it taking Lissa, Natalie, Victor Dashkov, Victor's guardian's, Dimitri and I the three hours to Missoula. Dimitri and I sit up the back, with Steve nearby. We were discussing how we were going to protect Lissa during my 'training' exercise. We started discussing strigoi when those fatal words popped out of my mouth, making me declare that I would rather die then be turned into a strigoi. Dimitri locked eyes with me and said "So would I."

***End of flashback***

The strigoi gave me a huge smile, just before he lunged at me and Dimitri, the look in his eyes one of glee.

**Ok, that's the first chapter! I hope you like the new story! There are plenty more to come! If you review, I might give you a preview of the next chapter!**


	2. They Know

**Wow! I did not expect this story to be loved so much! Thank you to everyone that has favoured this story, put it on alerts, and reviewed! It means a lot to me! **

**This story will mostly be in Rose's point of view. The last chapter had some of Dimitri's because I thought we needed a little bit of it. I will say when it changes to Dimitri's, but it's Rose's, unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is the property of the beautiful Richelle Mead. Only thing I own is the plot line of this story.**

_Previously on Shadow Kissed With A Twist:_

_The strigoi gave me a huge smile, just before he lunged at me and Dimitri, the look in his eyes one of glee._

As the Strigoi lunged, I jumped forward. I quickly noticed he had left his chest opened, which was a rookie mistake. I quickly navigated my steak through his chest, stabbing his heart with all the strength I possessed. Once he had slumped down dead, I pulled out my steak, putting it back in my belt before funning back to Dimitri's side.

Dimitri was ghostly pale, giving the illusion of death. I put my ear to his chest, and could faintly detect the sound of his heart. I swiftly gathered him in my arms, adrenaline pumping through my body as it always does after killing a Strigoi.

Once Dimitri was secure in my arms, I got up and ran. I did not stop running until I was safely in the school wards. Once there, I collapsed, cradling Dimitri's head to my chest. I frantically looked around for Lissa, knowing that she would be my last hope to save Dimitri.

I found her quickly, and called out to her, sobs ripping through me. I knew that Lis would have to act fast, for even now I could barely detect Dimitri's heart beat.

Lissa ran to us, quickly taking in our appearance. Through the bond, I could feel her surprise that I was back here safe. Everyone had presumed my rescue a suicide mission. I could also detect sympathy. It was in that moment that I figured out that Lissa knew about Dimitri and I. How she found out remained a mystery because my focus was on Dimitri staying alive at that moment.

"Lissa, help me. Please. I can't lose him" I managed to say through my sobs as I cradled Dimitri's head, my fingers running through his silky smooth hair.

Lissa just nodded before placing her hands on Dimitri's chest. I could feel the hot and cold flashes of spirit seep through the bond and into me as I took away the darkness. I became alarmed when I realised that Liss had been using a lot of spirit. The amount of darkness I was taking away was startling me. I realised that she had been blocking me on purpose.

Before I could chew her out on that, I felt Dimitri stir. Once more, he was my focus. I kept on stroking his hair, watching as the final cuts closed. I waited with baited breath until his eyes opened. Once I saw the depths of brown focus, I peppered his face with soft, caressing kisses. I didn't care that everyone was watching, I was just glad that he was alive. Dimitri brought up his hand to brush away the fresh tears that were cascading down my cheeks, a small frown on his face.

"Don't cry, my beautiful Roza" He murmured.

I turned my head and kissed his palm before holding it against my cheek "I thought I would lose you" I whispered

Dimitri looked at me before leaning up, crashing his lips to mine with such ferociousness that the forest could catch on fire, and I wouldn't notice. I wrapped my arms tightly around Dimitri's neck, my lips moving in perfect sync with his as our mouths fought for dominance.

I would have been happy to be like that forever, but then Lissa broke though to me with the bond.

_Rose, you guys need to stop. You're all but fucking each other, and I doubt the entire student body wants to see that._

I pulled back from Dimitri and looked around. I was glad Dimitri was facing the forest and not the school, otherwise everyone would be able to see his very prominent errection.

Dimitri started kissing his way to my ear. When he got there, he nibbled it gently "What's wrong, Roza?" He asked, his hands roaming over my body as he gently grinded against me.

I put my hands and pushed him back a little (with a lot of difficulty, I might add) and looked him in the eye before whispering "They know. Everyone knows."

Dimitri stiffened and looked over his shoulder, seeing the entire student body watching us.

**I know that I'm leaving you all on a slight cliff hanger, but I just think I should end it here for now**


End file.
